New Lady at Court
by Black Rose7
Summary: Yet another stupid alanna-goes-to-the-covent-story. A/J... eventually. this is my first fan fic, so please R&R-no flames! Please! i have a very fragile ego!!! Chapter 11 is up
1. The New Lady At Court

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lady Alanna of Trebond." Announced the herald. The doors opened, revealing a stunning young woman. She had flaming red hair and piercing amethyst eyes. Her hair was braided and looped up on top of her head with a bit of gold cord and pearls hung in her coppery locks. She wore a long lavender gown that hugged her waist and then billowed out to sweep the floor. It had a square neckline and long, full sleeves made of a transparent gold material that opened wide at the wrists, revealing a pale gold bracelet set with black opals and pearls. Her gown rustled delicately as she descended the stairs nervously and curtsied deeply to the king and queen of Tortall.  
  
The king nodded and she rose, to be escorted to the dance floor by an unknown knight. The music started up and they spun around the floor. From the end of the room, the black-haired prince watched the new girl with a calculated gaze. She's gorgeous, he thought, she dances like an angel, though she seems disinterested. An angel with flaming hair! Who'd ever have thought? As the song ended the knight kissed her hand and left her to dance with another man.  
  
She really didn't like court functions or balls, but she was old enough, so she had practically been ordered to stay at Corus (at least through the social season, they'd said) by the priestesses at the convent. Her twin brother, Thom, was there training as a knight, but Alanna hadn't seen him since she had arrived. After each dance, someone else swept her back onto the dance floor. She was beginning to bore, so she told the man she was dancing with that she was exhausted and needed to rest. He led her to a velvet covered chair where she could sit and watch everyone else dance and left her there. For a little while she was content to simply sit and watch the flurry of colors on the floor, and assumed an air of invisibility. She could do that occasionally; pretend not to be there. People simply wouldn't see her sitting there unless they were specifically looking for her.  
  
As it turns out, Thom was looking for her, and he had a small group of young knights with him. Thom walked up casually and greeted her, "Hello, Alanna. You're using that invisibility thing again, aren't you? Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"About as much as I enjoy being fitted for new clothes," she retorted, "I am going to kill you for ever getting me to come here in the first place! You know how much I dislike court things. I feel like a clown!"  
  
"I actually think you make a very beautiful clown," interrupted the prince with a smile.  
  
"And how would you know?" she snapped, "I bet you've never been forced into a dress and face paint for some stupid court party!" She started when she realized to whom she was speaking. Her violet eyes widened in surprise, she curtsied and she quickly apologized, "Begging your pardon, Highness." She would have to be a fool not to recognize the crown prince, Jonathan of Conté. He looked her over with his sapphire colored eyes for a moment before turning to Thom.  
  
"Your sister, am I correct? The family resemblance is striking."  
  
Thom grinned, "Sure is Jon, we are twins after all."  
  
One of the young knights behind Thom nudged him with an elbow, "So what are you waiting for, Trebond? Introduce us!" Both twins rolled their eyes at his remark. Thom was thinking, Boy, just what I need-my friends falling for my sister!  
  
"Alanna, meet my friends," he waved at the group. They smiled at her as he continued, "Raoul of Goldenlake, Gareth-Gary-of Naxen, Alexander of Tirragen, and this of course," he put his hand on the prince's shoulder, "is Prince Jonathan. Everyone, this is my sister, Alanna. I feel I have to warn you-she's got an attitude, and she knows how to use it!"  
  
Alanna looked at the group, "I'm pleased to meet all of you. Now at least I know some people at court." She punched her brother lightly on the arm and he mock-cried,  
  
"Ouch, sis, that hurts! I'm dying!"  
  
"You want to die? I used to duck you in the pond back home, and I can do it again if you like."  
  
The two siblings were joking and making mock threats and the little group was laughing hysterically. Finally, Jonathan recovered and walked up to Alanna, "May I have this dance, Lady Alanna?"  
  
Alanna looked up warily, "I'm not that fond of dancing." Jonathan raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Thom was grinning wickedly from behind Jonathan. Alanna glared at him, both knowing that she couldn't refuse. She sighed, silently promising to get Thom back later. If there was one thing she learned at the stupid convent, it was how to play excellent pranks and not get caught.  
  
"Very well, your Highness."  
  
The prince smiled, holding out his hand. She put hers in his and they stepped out onto the floor. As they danced, Jonathan spoke of how sick he was of dancing with all the goggle-brained females at court. "You have no idea how horrible it is to have all those ladies fawning on you and batting their eyelashes and chatting about mindless topics."  
  
Alanna smirked, "Try me."  
  
He blushed slightly, remembering what Thom had said about her hating the convent, court functions, and pretty much hating anything to do with what females were supposed to do and how they were to behave. "I forgot, you had to endure years at the convent. I'm just glad you didn't turn out the way most of them do, Lady Alanna."  
  
"Your Highness?"  
  
"Jonathan, please. I hate it when people go all formal on me." He felt Alanna relax a bit, and it made him feel better knowing that she felt the same way. She smiled,  
  
"In that case just call me Alanna."  
  
Jon smiled back, "Anyway, I like it when I can talk about things other than what the court ladies find interesting. Ugh. Thom says you hate these court functions. I'm actually surprised you made it."  
  
Alanna grinned. "Yeah, well Thom practically dragged me here in the first place. If it weren't for him, I'd probably still be back at that stupid convent. At least I get a break," She sighed, "I never asked to be born a girl. Why couldn't I have been born a boy? It isn't fair! I want to go off on great adventures! I don't want to marry and raise a bunch of boring, goggle-headed children."  
  
"You know," said Jon, "you're not like what I expected."  
  
"Really? And what exactly did you expect?"  
  
"To tell the truth, I thought you would be more like the usual, soft court ladies. I'm so glad that you aren't. It will be fun getting to know you."  
  
"Wait until you hear my stories of the convent!"  
  
The song ended and they returned to the group watching them on the sidelines. "I look forward to hearing them," replied Jonathan. As soon as he dropped her off, different people intercepted them both. Gary wanted to dance with Alanna and a gorgeous girl with long chestnut colored hair and green eyes came to drag the prince away. She shot a look of triumph at Alanna and tossed her hair at the prince. Alanna recognized her as Delia of Eldorne, one of the girls from her convent. Alanna despised her, because she'd always looked down her pert little nose at Alanna and her friends. Jon gave Alanna a disgusted look and reluctantly went to dance, the little green-eyed girl chattering away the whole time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. New Friend

Sorry, forgot to mention this before-don't own, don't sue! It all belongs to the wonderful Tamora. The storyline's mine though, and so is the soon to be arriving Lady Simone of Wild Lake. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple of days later Alanna was walking through the gardens alone, marveling at the bright colors of the roses. She was bored stiff. There had been nothing but parties and stupid dances, and feasts the entire time she'd been there. She was sick of it all, so she went for a walk in the gardens.  
  
The smell of fresh flowers in the morning calmed her nerves and cleared her head. There was a tree ahead of her, a big oak. She smiled-it would be the perfect place to read. The ground beneath it was a bit damp, but she didn't care. She never cared if her dresses were ruined. She didn't see a point to them at all either. Instead of arranging her skirts carefully as she sat down, she just flopped onto her stomach and opened the book. She didn't realize that someone was already on the other side of the tree.  
  
Jonathan looked around the trunk and smiled as he recognized Alanna's flaming red curls. He stood up and looked at the book she was frowning at. "I didn't know you enjoyed poetry, Lady Alanna." She reacted automatically and threw the book at him; startled. She hadn't heard him at all. "AHHHH!" he ducked from the flying book.  
  
"Good, Goddess! Don't you make any noise, Highness?"  
  
"It's Jonathan, and I apologize."  
  
"Alanna."  
  
"Poetry? I thought you didn't like that kind of thing." He smirked as he handed the book back to her.  
  
"I don't!" she said, frowning even more when she took it, "I meant to bring my book on sword fighting, but the priestesses must have found that, too." When Jon looked at her curiously, she explained, "You don't know how determined they were to make a lady out of me over there! I hated it, and I never could do anything right, anyways. So I would go to dinner and lessons wearing breeches, just because they wanted me to wear those uncomfortable dresses and skirts all the time, or if I was upset at them for something else. Ooh, they were mad!"  
  
Jonathan burst out laughing, "You wore breeches? To dinner? Oh I can just imagine the looks on their faces! It must have been awful!"  
  
"It was!" she laughed with him. It wasn't funny at the time, when all the other girls made fun of her and the priestesses punished her for it, but now that she thought about it, it was kind of funny. "When Thom sent me that invitation to visit him at court for a while, they were horrified that I'd make a fool out of myself and give the convent a bad reputation. So they went through my things that I'd packed when I was readying one of the horses for the trip. They took out all the boyish things I had planned to take with me-you know, breeches, shirts and tunics, and that sort of thing- and packed all these stupid dresses that I'd never wear else wise and books on etiquette and poetry. I didn't realize what they'd done until I was already halfway here. Yuck!"  
  
The prince looked at her with pity in his eyes. "You never wanted to become a lady did you?"  
  
"Nope! I wanted to be a warrior maiden and do great deeds. I might have too, if it wasn't for old Coram. He found out too soon that Thom and I planned to switch places, and wouldn't have any of it. You see, Thom wanted to be a sorcerer and I wanted to be a knight. He would have gone to the convent to begin his sorcerer's training, and I would have come to the palace disguised as a boy. Things would've worked out, too, except that Coram figured it out too soon and ruined everything."  
  
Jon had an awed look on his face, "You really would have done that?"  
  
"Every Goddess blessed word!" she looked at his face, not sure how he felt about a woman who didn't want to take her place in their society. She asked him shyly, "You don't think I'm a freak for wanting to be a lady hero, do you?"  
  
He smiled, "Of course not. If anything, I kind of wish you're plan had worked. It would be interesting to see how far you went." Then he looked thoughtful, "Are you any good at fighting?"  
  
"I haven't taught myself in secret for nothing."  
  
"Would you mind meeting me at the old fencing gallery after the noon meal?"  
  
"Not at all, but why do you ask?"  
  
"I'd like to see how good you are with a sword. I might even be able to teach you something, myself."  
  
"Really? Thank you so much Highness!" Alanna got up and brushed the grass off the front of her dress.  
  
"Jonathan."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Thank you…Jonathan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^-^ Looks like Alanna and the prince will make very good friends in the future. That was short, I'll try to have longer chapters in the future. This story will probably end up A/J. anyhoos, R&R! Constructive criticism is good, and I need ideas. No flames, please!  
  
=Linz= 


	3. Hee hee! first sword fight!

^-^Disclaimer-don't own, don't sue! Anyhoo, the storyline's mine, and the soon-to-be-arriving Lady Simone of Wild Lake.  
  
Wow! Thanks for the reviews; I can't believe you peeps actually read my story! ^-^ *Me very happy!*  
  
Please R+R. I like constructive criticism. I need it…  
  
Ok, you guys asked for more of Thom? I'll try to give him a bigger part in the story. And I have a question-should Faithful and the crystal come into the story at all? Let me know!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna practically ran down the hall to the old fencing gallery, she was so excited. She didn't have any breeches to wear, so she wore her oldest and simplest dress, cursing the priestesses the whole way down to the fencing gallery. She found the place without any problems and swiftly ducked inside.  
  
Thom walked passed the end of the hall with Gary, Raoul and Alex. They watched his sister quickly disappear through the door to one of the fencing rooms. "Now, I wonder what she's up to." Commented Raoul.  
  
"Why don't we go have a look?" suggested Alex. They all agreed and made their way the door.  
  
Inside, Alanna found the prince already waiting. He was inspecting a rack of swords and was holding a bundle under one arm. Seeing her come in, he held it out to her, "Here. I figured you wouldn't have anything practical so I brought you something to practice in."  
  
She received the bundle and opened it. It turned out to be a pair of soft black breeches, a plain white shirt, a plain brown tunic, and a black belt. She smiled. Then he pointed to a screen set up in a corner of the room, "You can change over there. I'll be picking out a sword." He turned and went back to inspecting the practice swords on the rack. Alanna ran behind the screen and changed. The clothes fit perfectly.  
  
"Jonathan, they're a perfect fit!" she emerged from behind the screen, holding her dress.  
  
"You can keep them, then," was the reply, "They're some of my old ones, anyway. No doubt you'll find them useful."  
  
"Thank you, so very, very much!" she cried happily. She hung the dress on the back of a chair and stood next to the prince as he selected a sword.  
  
"You can go ahead and pick one out. There's actually a few lighter ones that I think you'll like better."  
  
Alanna picked the lightest one she could find. It was a blunt practice sword, lighter than usual, but still bulky in her hand. It would have to do. She tied her hair back to keep it out of her face and then joined Jon in stretching. They were still stretching when Thom and the others snuck into the back of the room to watch.  
  
"Hey, Thom? Isn't that your sister? Why is she wearing breeches?" asked Gary. Thom nodded and whispered back, "Hush! Your cousin is in for a surprise!"  
  
Finally, they picked up their swords and stood across from each other at the center of the room. "Are you ready?" asked Jonathan, smiling.  
  
Alanna nodded and he lunged. She brought her sword up just in time to block. She danced away and they circled. He attacked again. She brought her sword up to meet his and sparks flew. She parried his next blow and attacked with an overhand pass. Jonathan's sword met hers with a clang. She pulled away and darted in again. This time, Jonathan stumbled a bit, trying to back up. He couldn't believe how fast she was. When she said she knew what she was doing, she wasn't kidding! She saw her chance and knocked the sword out of his hand. As his sword went flying, she pointed hers at the prince's face. He kneeled, "I yield." She withdrew the sword and helped him up.  
  
From the back of the room came applause and enthusiastic yelling. Thom and company walked up grinning from ear to ear, praising Alanna's sword skills. Alanna and Jonathan turned, startled. They hadn't realized anyone had been watching. Jon turned to Alanna and smiled, "Well done, Alanna! Same time tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure thing, Jon. Then I can whip you again!"  
  
"I don't think so! Next time will be different."  
  
"Whatever you say, your Highness."  
  
Jon left the room, wiping sweat from his brow as he did, and waved a good- bye to his friends. They swarmed around Alanna, asking all sorts of questions, like where she'd ever learned to fence. Then she had a few practice duels with Gary, Raoul and Thom. She won every time, occasionally using a disarming move that no one could follow. Thom finally accused her, "You used your gift! I just know you did. There's no way you could be that fast without it!"  
  
"I did not! You know how scared I am of it!" she replied. Thom muttered something about how she was always winning him at everything. She giggled. When they were all tired out, they left and went their separate ways. Alanna went back to her rooms and the boys went elsewhere.  
  
She changed out of the clothes that Jonathan had given her and took a long hot bath. When she was dried, she put on another dress. There was yet another dance tonight and she definitely was not looking forward to it.  
  
  
  
She was sitting on a window seat, pretty in gray and silver, contemplating an escape when the prince found her. He sat next to her and said, "Why are you over her by yourself? Why not come and talk with Thom and the rest of us? At least you should be dancing. You're so graceful on the floor."  
  
"Thanks, Jonathan, but I was just trying to think up an escape. I'm so sick of these parties. I really dislike dancing and everything that goes along with it. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd rather not go over there with you guys right now."  
  
Jon frowned, "Surely you don't think I'm going to let you mope over here alone?"  
  
"I most certainly do."  
  
"Then you're mistaken, milady." He smiled very slowly and mischievously, "Common, lets have a little fun." Alanna's interest was peaked. She turned and looked at him curiously,  
  
"What kind of fun?"  
  
The prince pointed in the direction of the chestnut-haired girl from the other night, "You see Delia over there?" Alanna grimaced and he continued, "She seems to be convinced that I favor her. Yuck, I can't stand her-she's so annoying. She gets jealous of any other girl I dance with." he looked at her, "So, what do you think?"  
  
Alanna grinned. She knew what he was planning and it sounded like a lot of fun to her, "Just as long as it's not a long dance, I'm in!"  
  
"In that case," he stood up, "may I have this dance, Lady Alanna?"  
  
Alanna stood up gracefully and curtsied, formally replying, "You may, Prince Jonathan." She rested her hand on his arm and they walked out onto the dance floor.  
  
They put a little effort into the dance, showing off. Delia fell right into the trap. "Quick, look at Delia!" whispered Jonathan. Alanna did, and almost burst out laughing right then and there.  
  
While she watched the prince dance with the new girl, Delia's face went from pale and pretty, to screwed up, beet red and angry! She definitely recognized Alanna. "I think our job here is done," said Alanna, fighting back an insane grin.  
  
"This is nothing," whispered the prince, "Wait until you see what happens when I kiss you!" He leaned in a little as if he intended to do just that. Alanna, alarmed, pulled away, whispering back,  
  
"Jon! The whole court is watching! Don't do that!"  
  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
The song ended and they walked away together, slowly and deliberately (knowing Delia was still glaring at them) heading for the gardens. Once out of the room, they began to laugh hysterically. Alanna laughed so hard that her sides hurt, and Jon was gasping for air as he said, "Did you see the expression on Delia's face?"  
  
"I know! It was priceless!" they started laughing all over again.  
  
"Alanna! Jon! That was great!" cried Raoul; the group was walking towards them, grinning from ear to ear. They thumped Jon and Alanna on the backs, congratulating them on such a great performance.  
  
"We saw Delia's face and guessed what you two were up to. Man, you should have seen her storm out of there! It was fantastic!" exclaimed Thom.  
  
"Yeah, but next time let Jon kiss you Alanna. It will be so much better!" suggested Alex. Jon and Alanna blushed slightly, and she shook head.  
  
"What can we do to her next time?" asked Gary, enjoying the joke as well as his cousin, "Start thinking. There's got to be a way to get that girl out of court. She's driving us all up a wall here."  
  
For the rest of the evening, the group of friends exchanged ideas of how to torture Lady Delia the next time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^-^ hee hee! I wonder where Delia marched off to? Let's see, I'll give u a clue-his name starts with 'R'. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, but I've got a lot of end of the year projects to work on for school. Yuck! 


	4. Enter: Roger

Hello all my faithful readers! Wow, I actually have more than 10 reviews! I'm so excited! Ok, disclaimer: don't own, so don't sue.  
  
The story line is mine, and so is the soon-to-arrive Lady Simone of Wild Lake. I think she's going to pop up in the next chapter, so sorry to delay your reading! Enjoy^-^  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Delia stormed out of the great hall when the prince left with Alanna. I can't believe that, that, bitch! Jonathan has been eyeing her ever since she's arrived and now I can't get two words out of him. He totally ignores me now-it isn't fair! What does that…female have that I don't? She's not even pretty, thought the ever-jealous Delia. How did she, how could she, how DARE she step in and steal him away from me!  
  
She forced herself to calm down and thought hard. She shuddered, oh dear. Roger definitely won't be happy about this at all. She made her way to the Duke's rooms, carefully making sure no one saw her. When she came to his door, she rapped it with her knuckles quickly in a pattern. She rapped twice, then paused and rapped twice more. The door swung open and she quickly ducked inside.  
  
"Why aren't you at the party, Delia?" asked Duke roger of Conté, sitting in a chair by the fireplace. Delia curtsied prettily and proceeded to tell him what was wrong.  
  
"…and he just ignores me. I'm sure that it's Lady Alanna's entire stupid fault. She left with him after the dance. I didn't even have a chance to intercept Jon."  
  
Roger frowned. He'd seen the girl that Delia was talking about. Unlike most people, she had flaming red hair and violet eyes. It could only mean that she was young Thom's twin sister. Hmm, he thought, I couldn't read her either. Damn Trebonds! It must be their magic-it shields them from my probing. If I know anything about Thom, his sister is just as slippery as he is. She may be a threat to me, but perhaps not.  
  
Delia interrupted his thoughts, dropping to her knees and sobbing into his lap, "Oh, my lord, I've failed you. Forgive me!" He laid a hand on her head and stroked her hair, thinking out loud,  
  
"My cousin is proving very evasive. Perhaps it's time to move into phase two of my plan."  
  
"Phase two? Oh my lord, let me help! I'll do anything you ask of me; just tell me what to do! I'm but yours to command!"  
  
"Thank you Delia, but there is little you can do right now. I'll let you know as soon as I have a job for you. However, while it is apparent my young cousin has no more feelings for you, let him know that you are still his to command."  
  
"Of course, and Alanna?"  
  
"I must meet this Alanna. Perhaps she will even join us, hmm?"  
  
"No, Roger! Alanna will never join us. She's befriended the prince already, so there is no way we can change her alliance. And she's dangerous my lord, I know it! She has so much power-even enough to rival your own!" she shivered, remembering the things Alanna would do when she was angry at the convent. Even the priestesses couldn't control her at times. She hated Alanna with all her soul, and she knew that that-female-would get in the way of their plans. She wanted Roger to kill her, torture her, anything to make her sorry for taking Jon away and meddling in their perfect scheme to take the throne.  
  
"Fetch Alex. It's time I had a talk with him." Delia jumped up to do what she was told. When she had gone, he stared deep into the fire, talking to himself.  
  
"If what she says is true, I must certainly think of what to do with Lady Alanna."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm so sorry this is so short, but I really couldn't think up anything for Roger's introduction to the story. I'll try to make the next chapters longer though. I've been really busy lately, so I haven't been able to update too much. Sorry, try to bear with me here.  
  
~Linz~ 


	5. Simone's Letter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Alanna received a letter from her one friend at the convent, Simone. She read the letter intently:  
  
Dearest Alanna, I hope you are fairing well at court, my friend. Have you found an eligible knight yet? Don't worry, I 'm only joking. It's so boring without you and lessons seem to go on and on forever! I'm going to Court to visit you (and protect you from the evil ways of Delia and her cronies). I think the priestesses expect me to choose a husband while I'm there, but you and I are too much alike. I don't expect to find anyone that will live up to my standards. Have you made any new friends yet? Wait-knowing you, I'd say you've only befriended the knights close to Thom. You probably haven't met any of the girls yet, have you? I thought not. Oh I want to meet the prince so badly; the girls say that he's to die for! Have you seen him yet? Maybe you can introduce us? Oh dear, what am I saying? I don't want to think about that. Yuck. The priestesses want me to tell you that we are to find husbands while at court, or they'll see us back at the convent after midsummer. It's not fair! Why couldn't we be boys?!? Oh well, I'm excited anyways! I miss you so much; it will be so much fun. I can't wait until I get to the palace. I'll see you soon, I promise! Love your best friend, Simone  
  
Alanna smiled, suddenly in an even better mood than before. Not only was she practicing her fencing with Jonathan daily, but he'd also introduced her to one of his friends in the city who could teach her hand fighting, taught her a few new tricks with a sword, and he'd given her access to the entire palace library! She was now in a complete daze and inhaling books as fast as she found them. And now, on top of that, her best friend was coming to Court! It almost made her forget the evil looks she'd received from Delia and her cronies at breakfast that morning. Oh well, she thought happily, I'd better get ready for sword practice! She quickly changed and tied back her hair. Taking a look down the hall to make sure no one saw her, she snuck into the fencing gallery and shut the door behind her. She was early-Jonathan hadn't arrived yet. It might be that he was held up, she thought. She took the opportunity to stretch thoroughly. By the time Jon slipped in the door, she was almost done warming up. He settled down to stretch and apologized, "Sorry I'm late-Delia trouble. She's actually convinced herself that I'm in love with her just because I dance with her out of good manners! Then she goes on about how I'm flirting with you to make her jealous. Of all the-!" "You and me?" She broke out laughing, "she has to be out of her mind! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Jon chuckled. "Isn't it funny how her little mind works? But I haven't gotten to the best part yet. Since she was so convinced that we were actually together, I said we were through!" "Ooh, I bet she was mad!" "She was! Oh I'll never forget the look on her face-pure shock! As if she really had a chance at all! Then her face got all red and she stomped all the way down the hall. It was great. I seriously doubt that she'll bother me anymore, but I'd better tell Cousin Gary and the others to beware. I have a feeling she'll try to get back at us for that little stunt at the party, and I think that they're the next on her list." They had a great time while they practiced, and Alanna told him about Simone's arrival. He said that he'd prepare a room for her adjoining Alanna's suite. She was practically bouncing up and down with happiness. "Oh, Jon I'm having the best time ever! I wish I could stay longer, but you know I'm only here until midsummer. I have to go back to that stupid convent eventually." Jon shrugged, "Why think about that now? Enjoy yourself. You deserve the break from that place." She smiled, and lunged in, taking him by surprise yet again. His sword flew and she presented the tip of her practice sword at the tip of his nose, "Thanks, I will." She put her sword away and grinned, "You really ought to work on that Prince. You need to pay more attention when you fight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, this was short, too. A lot of my chapters are short. Sorry. I apologize for that. Alanna's only friend from the convent (I don't know what the name is) is coming to court. Alanna is happier than ever! That makes me happy! *Sorry, I'm kind of on a sugar high! Hee hee! You ever realize that Alanna always wins swordfights with Jon? Do you think there's a reason for that? Is it possible that he's holding back?* am I apologizing too much? I'm sorry if I am. *hey, there I go again! Make me stop!* ~Linz~ 


	6. Simone arrives at Court

Wow! Simone actually arrives at court! Hip-hip hooray! Thanx everyone for the reviews, you've been real ego-boosters for me! It makes me feel so special to know that people actually read my junk, thank you all so much! Anyhoo, please excuse the infrequent updates, but I have very little time to myself and my writing, so in short.I'M GOING INSANE!!!!!!!!!! ARG!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: if you don't know the routine by now, I pity you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Simone arrived the next evening, just as the sun began to set. Alanna ran and embraced her friend with a major bear hug. They were both laughing and chattering like there was no tomorrow. Simone was slim and athletic, like Alanna, but she had dark skin, brown eyes, and black hair that reached down to her waist. At the moment she wore a plain brown dress with minimal jewelry-just emerald earbobs and the charm bracelet her little brother made for her last birthday. She got out of the carriage by herself, ignoring the hand that was offered to her. Her brown eyes quickly scanned the courtyard until she found her redheaded friend. With a yell, she dove into the crowd, "Alanna! It's so good to see you! I missed you so much!" She settled into her new room easily and Alanna helped her unpack. She updated Alanna on all the people at the convent, ".and you would never believe it, but you remember little Jenny, right? Well it seems that she's engaged already-" "What? That's crazy! She's only, what, thirteen? She's too young to get married!" "Fourteen. Oh, you and I know that, but tell it to her! I tell you, those girls back there can't tell common sense from just plain crazy. The stupid priestesses are training them all that way. I'm glad they never roped us in." "They'll never turn us into those mindless zombies!" "No way, sis! Remember our promise?" "How could I forget?" Alanna asked. The things they were expected to learn had disgusted them, so they promised each other that they'd never turn out that way- always doing what was proper and acting like selfish snobs. The heck with proper! They'd done the exact opposite in just about everything and the priestesses were all determined to rope them into marriages to make them behave. "I'm going to bathe," announced Simone, "and afterwards can you show me around the palace?" "Sure," replied Alanna, "and I want to introduce you to a few of my new friends." She grinned evilly, "I'm sure Jon will love to meet you." It took a few seconds before the name 'Jon' sunk in, "What?!? You never told me you knew the prince personally! How? When? Arg! You're on first-name bases? You are sooooo lucky, Alanna!" Alanna giggled at her friend, and left her to her bath. She was going to be very surprised when she met the boys. Alanna was sure they'd all love her. They'd accepted her after all, without any questions, and she was sure that Simone was going to fit in just fine. She was right. They all loved her just as much as they loved Alanna. Though Jonathan had seemed to like her well enough, he just didn't appear interested. Gary, however, was a different story. He took Alanna aside and whispered, "My God! She's.she's.and she's." Alanna grinned at him, "You aren't falling for her are you?" "Yes, I am! Help me here Alanna, what kind of flower does she like?" She slapped her forehead, Oh dear; she'll never forgive me for this. "Ok, she likes white irises and walks in gardens, but you didn't hear it from me, ok?" He took the hint and nodded, "Thank you," Jon put his hand on Alanna's shoulder and said to his cousin, "If she's anything like this one, it won't be worth it. She'll only break your heart." Alanna punched Jonathan in the stomach, "You say that like it's a bad thing!" He said innocently, "I'm only thinking of my dear, dear cousin's feelings here." Gary just laughed at the two of them (who were now making faces at each other) and replied, "She's worth it though: I just know it."  
  
Gary gave Simone a bouquet of white irises that evening and asked if she'd like to take a walk with him. How could she refuse? Of course she went. Alanna watched them walk off through the gardens, with a sad little smile. They made such a cute couple. Sometimes I wish.she stopped deliberately. She did not want to fall in love, and she certainly didn't want to know what love was like (she had too many things to do!), but somewhere, deep down, she hoped that Simone would be happy with Gary. It was late when Simone got back. Alanna could hear her moving around and getting ready for bed. She opened the door adjoining hers to Alanna's room and walked in her nightgown. Alanna was sitting on her bed, reading a book on the road to knighthood. She looked up with a grin, "So? How did it go?" Simone frowned, "You knew? Hey! You were the one who-! You told him about the flowers!" she accused. "I thought Gary said he wouldn't tell you, so how'd you know?" Simone sighed, "I've known you since we were both ten. You're the only one who knew that I actually like flowers." She added, "or long walks in the gardens." "So, what do you think of him? He's head over heels for you." "I like him, and he accepts me as who I am. I like that." She said. "He's sweet, and handsome." she went on and on, and finally Alanna threw a pillow at her to shut her up. "I know! You don't think I've been hanging around with him for this long without knowing that? I just wanted to know.did he kiss you?" Simone made a face. "I'm just asking! Sheesh! Well?" "He did, and I'm sorry, but I liked it. Forget the promise, Alanna, I'm in love." What she didn't add was, and if I fell, so will you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Oooooooooooooooh! Simone and Gary, Simone and Gary, Simone and Gary.*kindergarten chants* Sorry, I'm tired and it's doing strange things to my head. Yes, yes, there will be romance for Alanna, but it won't happen until later.^_^! I'm so evil for making you A/J fans wait! Sorry! ^-^;;; I am tired-must.catch.up.on.zzz.zzzzzzzzzzz. ~Linz~ 


	7. Interesting dreams and a few new problem...

Ok, no one told me whether or not Faithful or the crystal should come into the story or not, so I'm putting them in anyway. +Meow!+ I'M IN A CAT MOOD! I have these little black cat-ears left over from a past costume party that I'm wearing. Hmm.maybe I should use my eyeliner to draw little whiskers on my face. Hee hee! Sugar sure does strange things to me!  
  
Disclaimer: same thing as before! It hasn't and won't change at all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna was sitting under the oak tree in the gardens, enjoying the cool night air on her face. There was a little fire going in front of her and she stared at the flames. Then she was hit with five sneezes in a row. When her vision cleared, a woman was standing on the other side of the fire. She was the tallest, most beautiful woman that Alanna had ever seen, with perfectly white skin, full red lips, and slanting emerald eyes. She had her snaky black locks unbound, falling loosely around her shoulders. She spoke, reminding Alanna of wind blowing and hounds howling at the same time, "My daughter, it is time you and I had a talk." In her strange dream-state Alanna didn't feel frightened by the voice or the mysterious speaker. She replied as calmly as if she had strange visitors like this all the time, "About what, Great Lady?" "About you, and your future." The Mother Goddess smiled. "Me?" "Yes, my daughter. Trouble I growing in the mortal realms. Someone wants you, and your friends, dead. I'm afraid I cannot give you more help; you must do this on your own. The final confrontation will result in death." "What? What trouble? Wait.what confrontation?" "Prepare yourself for conflict." The goddess reached into the fire and pulled out a single, hot, coal. She reached over the flames and handed it to Alanna. Alanna found that it wasn't hot, and was sheathed in what seemed to be crystal. It glowed with an inner light, and it was slightly oval shaped with a small loop at the top just big enough to put a chain through. She looked up at the goddess, awed. She didn't have the sense at the moment to ask what the charm was for. " I'm sorry I cannot help you more, but a messenger will find their way to you. Be mindful of their advice." With that, she was gone. Alanna lurched forward after the goddess and snapped out of the dream. She was on the floor with a little black ball of fluff curled up on her chest.  
  
Simone woke in the wee hours of the morning (It's still pitch black, by the way), hearing a loud crash. It was followed by a thump and a series of other small crashes. She bolted out of bed and grabbed the long metal bar she kept near her at night. Holding the thing out in front of her, prepared to whack anyone or anything that attacked her, she made her way to the door adjoining her rooms to Alanna's. She had to warn her. As always, the door was unlocked. She reached out with one hand to grab the doorknob and stopped. There was a long stream of curses and words ladies weren't supposed to know coming through the adjoining door. She almost laughed out loud-it was just Alanna in one of her bad moods. She lowered the bar and swung the door open, revealing a very grumpy-and sleepy- looking Alanna. Alanna glared at her friend as she walked in. "What happened? I heard this crash and.huh? Where'd that cat come from?" "You tell me." Replied Alanna, "One minute I'm sleeping and having a particularly odd dream, and then I'm being attacked by this fuzz ball. I rolled off the bed and knocked over the lamp, then I hit the floor and knocked the writing desk over, then that knocked my stack of books over. Now look at this place! I barely have it cleaned up one day and already I have to clean it again." She turned to glare at the little black kitten on the bed, "See all the trouble you've caused? Where'd you come from, anyway? I thought I'd closed the window." The kitten in question mewed and purred noisily, settling itself on the bed sheets. Simone giggled and went to close the window for her friend. Then she began straightening up the room again, "You know, maybe you should keep it. It certainly would do you good to have a pet." Alanna picked up the lamp and set it on the bedside table, then restacked the pile of books, thinking it over. She'd always wanted a cat. "Maybe," she agreed. Done, she went over to inspect her new pet. She gulped. "Goddess!" Simone, curious came to see what her friend was staring at. The kitten's eyes were a perfect shade of lavender-exactly like Alanna's own. "Oh my goodness! Look at those eyes! They're the same color as yours, Alanna! It must be fate, then. You must have been destined for each other." after a moment, "Do you think it's a girl too?" Alanna checked, much to the kitten's disliking. "No, it's a boy. I guess that's ok then. If it was a girl, I think I would freak out." She stared at the kitten for a little while and the kitten stared back with intelligent eyes. "You need a name, but I'm too tired to think of one now. We'll talk to the boys later-they'll be able to help with the naming, but right now I want to catch up on a few z's." with that said, Alanna laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. The cat mewed and curled up by her nose, also going to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, does anyone know where I can get purple contacts for cheap? Then I can dress up in all black and be Faithful for Halloween! ..Ok, I'm definitely high on sugar. No more Twinkies for me! *Hits self in head* ~Linz~ 


	8. Naming the cat

Ok, obviously the disclaimer ain't gonna change. Anything you don't recognize is probably mine, but I'm not going into specifics-too lazy. Thanks soo much to all who reviewed, I know I'm not the greatest writer out there, but I'm trying and it makes me feel good when u guys review. I need the ego boosters! My GPA is not looking great right now, so the majority of my typing is done on Saturdays from noon to one-after my Saturday morning cartoons and before I go into what I call 'homework mode' for the rest of the weekend. Ok, well, I've delayed ur reading long enough. Here's chapter 8:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna woke up and mechanically got out of bed. The kitten was already up and exploring the room. Bleary eyed, she scooped up the kitten, sat him on the bed (so she wouldn't step on him as she moved about), fingered through the hated dresses in her wardrobe and chose a plain cream colored one with green edging, and just as mechanically as she'd gotten out of bed, put it on. She laced up the bodice and began to tame her flaming hair. The kitten watched all of this to his great amusement and then decided that he wanted to play. He looked around the room for a bit of string, but didn't find any so he mewed unhappily. Then he saw something shiny lying on Alanna's pillow. He pounced and sent the thing flying off the bed-he batted it and chased it around the room as it rolled away. The ember-crystal-slash- cat-toy rolled to a stop near the sleepy girl's foot. As Alanna turned around to find a pair of boots, she trod on the charm with her bare foot. "Ouch! Of all the gods-cursed, simple minded."she trailed off. She picked it up nervously, "Oh my. It's the same as in my dream.and you," she looked at the cat at her feet, begging to be picked up, "how is it that you show up at the same time as this, eh mister?" The cat gave her a blank look and meowed hungrily. Alanna sighed. She found her boots and sat on a chair as she put them on. Before she stood up, the kitten leaped first on top of the chair arm, then onto Alanna's shoulder. She stood up, realizing that she had a passenger. "Oh, no you don't. You are going to stay here while I find something from the kitchen for you." The kitten protested but in the end got down from her shoulder, grumbling, and Alanna left. Down in the breakfast room Alanna looked for Simone and found her at the back, talking to.Delia. Alanna calmly picked up a plate and sat down next to her friend. "Good morning, Simone. Delia." Simone nodded and smiled grimly, replying, "Good morning, Alanna." Delia simply ignored her attempt at good manners and said, in her very bossy, prissy voice, "Listen up, Lady Alanna because I'm only going to say this once." She put an emphasis on the word 'lady'. Alanna growled and she continued, looking down her pert little nose, "Stay away from Prince Jonathan. He's mine." With her threat made, she began to stand. "You can have him," started Alanna. Delia turned to face Alanna again, "He isn't mine to hold back. But if I recall correctly, he doesn't seem very interested in you, now does he?" she smirked. Delia sneered, "Only because of a little savage who pretends to be a noble lady keeps dancing in his way." "Who's the one dancing?" asked Simone with a smile, pointing to Delia's low neckline. The three of them knew what Simone was getting at-Delia had tried all sorts of things to win back Jonathan's favor since the night he and Alanna had left together, including wearing brightly colored dresses with less than modest necklines and flirting with him or his friends every chance she got. "I have better things to do with my time than converse with bitches like the two of you." Delia looked like she was prepared to say more, but a little black cat leapt onto Alanna's shoulder and hissed. Her eyes widened in fright-both Alanna and the cat glared at her with matching amethyst eyes. "I suggest you leave now, Delia." Said Simone. Delia didn't need to be told twice-she jumped from her chair and practically ran out of the room. No one but Alanna saw Simone whip out a short length of white cord and tie a quick knot. Delia tripped and fell flat on her face just as she reached the door. She untied the knot and Delia got up again, embarrassed as the room filled with laughter, and fled. Simone hid the cord in her sleeve again and smiled at her friend. Her eyes were dancing. The kitten calmed down and left Alanna's shoulder to sniff out the better parts of his friend's breakfast. "Hey, I'm not done with that yet, back off!" she pulled the cat off the table so no one would see him and stare. Then, guessing at what her pet would eat, she cut up a few pieces of sausage and bits of egg and put them in the bowl containing her half- finished porridge. Simone took a quick look around to make sure no one was looking and nodded to Alanna. She shoved the bowl under the table and put the cat down there with it. When she'd finished with her own breakfast, (pretty fast I might add) she spoke to Simone. Simone started, "Why would Delia make threats? I was under the impression that Jon told her off." "Yeah, well she's jealous. She hasn't been invited to go anywhere with Jon or his friends since we showed up. From what I've heard, she was with the prince for a short time, but never really got the hint that he can't stand her. As far as she's concerned, Jon is ignoring her now because of me." Explained Alanna. "That explains the attitude I guess. But I know Delia's type-she wouldn't threaten you unless she, well, had an advantage. She's been rather aloof these past few days, what do you think she's up to?" Alanna shrugged, "Don't know, and don't care. As far as I'm concerned, whatever she throws at me won't matter. I can handle her." "I know, but still.it worries me." "Yeah. Me too. Oh well. We'll deal with it when it happens-if it happens. Hey, cat! Are you done down there? We're ready to go." The kitten emerged from under the tablecloth, licking his lips. That was pretty good, he said. Alanna blinked. Did I just hear the cat talk? Nah. "Common, you." She scooped him up and put him on her shoulder, under her left ear. She picked up the bowl and giggled. "I had no idea cats liked porridge." Simone laughed and led the way out the door. "Let's find the boys. We need to find a name for your faithful little shadow." "Ok." After much searching, they found the young knights in Thom's rooms. They all looked up sheepishly as the girls walked in. "You were talking about us, I can tell." Said Alanna. She settled herself on the couch next to her twin. The ember stone was on a chain around her neck-she thought it made a good piece of jewelry, so she'd worn it. He noticed it but didn't say anything about it in front of his friends. The cat, however, was another story. "We were just talking about what we're going to do about the two of you when we go off to fight in the war.Whoa!" Raoul noticed the cat at the same time Thom did, but he didn't see its eyes, "New pet, Alanna?" "Yeah. It just sort of showed up. I guess he belongs to me now. I can't figure out how he got out of my rooms though." "Does it have a name?" asked Gary and Jon at the same time. "Not yet. We weren't creative enough to think up one." Said Simone, scratching the kitten's chin. Alex got a good look at the cat's eyes, "Bright Mithros! Would you look at its eyes! It's like Thom was turned into a cat or something." "I haven't been turned into a cat, how could I? I'm right here!" grinned Thom. "Wow, do you think the thing is immortal?" "It isn't a thing-he's a cat. And he needs a name." "Blackie?" suggested Raoul. "How about Tigger?" asked Gary. "Are you crazy? What kind of a name is 'Tigger'? The cat doesn't even have stripes! How about Fluffy?" asked Alex. "Fluffy is an even stupider name than 'Tigger', you dolt!" said Thom. "Oh shut up Thom." "You shut up!" "No. I like 'Fluffy'." "Both of you shut up." Said Simone, "You're giving me a headache. How about Shadow? I mean, he's been following you around all day, just like your own shadow." "I don't know."Alanna thought for a moment. She was remembering something that Simone had said earlier: "Let's find the boys. We need to find a name for your faithful little shadow." "I rather like the name 'Faithful'." She decided at last, scratching the cat in her lap. "Yeah, that's a perfect name!" said Alex. "It suits him." Stated Gary. "Yes, it does." Decided Simone. She smiled, "Well, it looks like that problem is out of the way.Jon, what are you doing?" "I dub thee Faithful." Jonathan had unsheathed his dagger and was tapping Faithful's head and both shoulders solemnly. Faithful just purred happily. "Jon, can you really knight a cat? Are you crazy?" grinned Alanna. Jon grinned back at her, a mix of laughter and something else in his eyes, "Maybe." He replied. Everyone laughed. "So, what were you talking about when we came in?" The boys stiffened. Gary spoke up first, "Well, um, it's war. With Tusaine." "What?!?" shrieked Simone, "You can't be serious! You aren't going, are you?" "We all are." Commented Thom quietly. "Duke Hilam and his troops have invaded the Drell River Valley. We're going to drive them back-." "Duke Hilam. Wait-I've heard of him," commented Alanna, "isn't he one of King Ain's brothers?" "Yes-there's King Ain, and his brothers Duke Hilam and Count Jemis." Confirmed Alex, "King Ain would rather be left alone with his wives, but Hilam has the ambition." "Due to the current state of things, you ladies will stay here at the palace and will not be sent back to the convent until the worst of the fighting is over," said Jonathan, plainly worried about them both. Alanna put a hand on his arm, "You don't have to worry about us, Jon. But how can they expect me to sit around all day around here? I want to go with you guys!" Thom turned to his sister, who looked stoked. I forgot-war's not a good thing to talk to her about. Anything that has anything to do with fighting and there's no going back for her. I guess I have to be the one to tell her she isn't coming, he thought gloomily. He sighed, "Don't go getting ideas in that pretty head of yours, dear sister. I'll not have you out in the thick of things. You are to stay here, understand?" "No way!" she cried, "I'm not staying here and worrying my head off about you when you're out fighting without me." "You don't have a choice." "I always have a choice-you know that best Thom." The twins glared at each other, visible sparks flying in the air between them." Raoul spoke up, "Listen, both of you. Alanna, I agree with Thom in that at least you shouldn't be fighting." Alanna growled at him, "But hear me out; Thom, Alanna has a healing gift, don't you Alanna?" she nodded, somewhat grimly (she was still a bit afraid of her Gift), knowing what he was leading up to, "She-could-maybe-work-in-the-healer's-tent-with-Duke-Baird. At least Gary and Jon could make arrangements. You will, right you guys?" Gary and Jonathan looked at each other and nodded. "That way she'll be out of the fighting and still be able to go and see what was going on for herself. And she'd also be close enough for you (talking to Thom here) to keep an eye on her." Thom grumbled, but finally agreed to the plan. "I still don't like the idea of you going with us. It isn't right for a lady to be going." Alanna frowned at the mention of 'lady', "Shut up Thom. I'm going, whether or not I'm invited." Faithful nodded-he was going too. "Well, I guess that's settled then. We leave for Fort Drell in two days time." "I'd better go then. I'll have to put my things in order and make sure everything is taken care of.well, I'll see you all at the fort." Alanna jumped up happily and hugged Raoul, then left without waiting for Simone and walked back to her rooms. A dark look crossed Jon's face, then quickly disappeared. Faithful followed her out, just like a shadow. Simone gave Gary a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to her rooms to help Alanna get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
yes! I still watch Saturday morning cartoons even though I'm a sophomore in high school.goes to show that I have issues.aw well. Cartoons rock! *starts humming various tunes to rock songs* heh, heh, heh.I'm so crazie. ~Linz~ 


	9. So, we're in the Drell River Valley now ...

Disclaimer-same as before. Don't own, don't sue-everything that belongs to Tamora isn't mine! If I owned what she did, I wouldn't have to mooch off my friends! I'd have my own money!  
  
Here we are! Alanna and Co. finally gets to Fort Drell (but Simone stays back at the palace, poor girl.oh well!). What adventures and misadventures await them there? Well, you'll just have to read to find out! .And I'll have to think them up.The next couple of chapters are probably going to be on the many little battles of Fort Drell and that sort of thing. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long *sheepish grin* but I haven't been able to write anything for a while. I've been concentrating on my school work. I finally went back to check my reviews and realized I had to update soon or people would find out where I lived and torture me until I did. Phew! Well, here's the next installment of the series-sorry to keep you all waiting so long. Don't hurt meeee!!! *runs and hides from angry readers* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna was sitting in the saddle of her horse, Moon, a small, spirited silver mare with a crescent moon shaped blaze on her forehead. (Obviously she's not going to have Moonlight, but the priestesses wouldn't have let her keep her anyways. Sorry. Alanna DID have Moon trained as a warhorse in secret though.) Faithful sat in front of her with claws dug into the saddle. She would have to do something about that soon-the cat looked very uncomfortable.  
  
Duke Baird rode ahead her with the rest of the healers that would be going to Fort Drell. Some had their medicine bags with them, but most of the healers' supplies were back in the wagons. They rode east for a week and a half. Finally they reached the Drell River Falls, their destination. Alanna shaded her eyes against the glare of the sun and scanned the area. Thousands of Tusaine soldiers swarmed the opposite bank. She whistled-it didn't look like it would be a short war from where she was sitting.  
  
"Well, Faithful, here we are," she said. Thom rode up next to her, riding his dun gelding with white socks, Dusty. He looked at his sister's nervous face. He knew she was thinking about the size of the army they were up against.  
  
"Welcome to the Drell River Falls-our new home. Well, at least until the war's over anyways." He looked out and whistled, just as Alanna had. "Whoa. I think we'll be here a while. Well, better get set up; we might as well get comfortable."  
  
Faithful mewed that he liked their old home better. Alanna giggled. By now, she realized that she could talk to him and he'd talk back. The strange part was that nobody else could understand him. Simone had asked her why she was talking to herself when they'd been packing, so Alanna had switched to thinking at him. It seemed to work because he always understood her. "I did too." She agreed.  
  
When camp was set up, Thom came over and kissed her cheek, "I don't know how much I'll see of you, so stay out of trouble, got it?"  
  
She giggled. "You sound just like a father!" He snorted at that. "You don't have to worry about me, you know." He glared at her, ready to reply that of course he worried about her-she was his sister, she was a girl, and she shouldn't be there in the first place, but he didn't get the chance because Jon came up behind them.  
  
"We do anyways." Jon had walked up behind her. He hugged her around the shoulders, "So deal with it. Come on Thom, we need to meet with Roger."  
  
Alanna stopped. A chill ran up her spine-that guy just gave her the creeps. "Roger? You mean Duke Roger's commanding?"  
  
Thom stopped glaring at his sister immediately and looked at Jon, "I was under the impression that Duke Gareth was commanding. Did something happen?"  
  
"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you," his face was grim, "Uncle fell off his horse. Broke his leg in three different places, too. He's being taken care of by Baird right now, and Father put Roger in his place. We need to go- everyone is meeting right now, and as my squire you should come, too."  
  
"Very well," sighed Thom. "Alanna I'll tell you what's going on later."  
  
"Bye Alanna." said Jon.  
  
"Bye, guys."  
  
Alanna was very bored waiting for the boys to return from the conference. Her thoughts landed on Roger. She'd met him when she'd been introduced to Court, and he'd seemed nice enough. But for some reason she definitely did NOT like that guy. He was very handsome-everyone in the Conte line was- and he was very well-liked at Court, but for all his polite conversation and general 'good-guy' attitude, he seemed (to her) shadier than any noble had right to be, and she didn't like it one bit. What is he hiding? She asked herself.  
  
The conference obviously wasn't going to end all too soon, so she went to her tent (which she would be sharing with Thom) that was in a ring with the tents of their friends, and curled up with Faithful for a nap.  
  
When she awoke again Faithful had gone and it was very dark in the tent. She stumbled around blindly for a minute before remembering that there was a branch of candles next to her cot. She lit them with her Gift, shivering at the tingly feeling that it caused. Then she found her boots and put them on. She also brushed out her hair, which had been mussed a bit by her nap, and pulled it back away from her face.  
  
Leaving the tent she realized that it was dinnertime and her stomach was protesting. There was an aroma of food to the air, and she knew why Faithful had left the tent. She walked out to the fire in the circle of her friends' tents, where they were all sitting. There was Faithful, begging scraps out of Raoul and Jon. Alex was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hello, I wondered when you were going to wake up. Have a nice nap, sis?" asked Thom, handing her a steaming bowl of something that smelled only vaguely like food. She tasted it, cautiously, and made a face, "Who's responsible for this?"  
  
The boys burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked, still making a face as she tried to choke down another spoonful of the stuff.  
  
"You're the only one who dares to make faces at your brother's cooking!" cried Gary.  
  
"Yeah," said Jon, "If WE say anything about it, we get shocked with violet thunderbolts for the rest of the night."  
  
"Hey! My cooking isn't THAT bad, ya know." Claimed an indignant Thom.  
  
"Thom, I think you'd better let me take over your cooking from now on," said Alanna.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts about it, Thom! Alanna can cook for us if she wants to. We definitely won't turn hers away!" exclaimed Gary.  
  
"You guys are too mean to poor wittle Tommy, and after all Jon, he's your squire. Shouldn't YOU be teaching him how to cook properly?" Jon blushed and continued to eat, muttering about the nerve of women these days as Gary, Raoul and Thom went into fits of laughter. Faithful, who'd had the mind to stay away from Thom's attempt at stew, nibbled on a piece of bread instead. Alanna grinned and forced herself to finish the bowl for the sake of Thom's pride.  
  
The enemy invaded the next day, forcing everyone to ride out and meet them in battle. Alanna rushed around the camp, helping her friends get ready. She saddled Dusty and Darkness, and then ran over to Raoul's, Gary's, and Alex's tents to see whether they needed help at all. She thought it was strange to see her brother mounted up in armor and carrying a sword. Oh well, she thought, I guess even would-be mages can be warriors sometimes. "Thom! If you or anyone else I know gets killed, I'll never forgive you! Come back in one piece, ya hear me?" yelled Alanna. What she didn't mention, because she knew Thom would violently disagree, is how much she envied him. She wanted to be the one riding out with the knights and the soldiers in her brother's place. It's not fair! (This is probably the millionth time she's thought that!) I should have been born the boy!  
  
"Don't worry, Alanna. We'll be fine!" replied Thom, riding off with his friends. "YOU, on the other hand, are not to leave comp for any reason!"  
  
Alanna glared at his retreating back  
  
Boy, these Tusaine idiots don't waste any time, do they? Asked Alanna. Faithful cocked his head to one side and replied, well of course not. They're invading us remember? The more time they give us to prepare, the less chance they have of gaining any ground against us.  
  
"Oh, shut up," muttered Alanna. Sometimes Faithful was too intelligent for his own good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
=^__^= Wait till you see what happens in the next chapters! I've got an interesting idea forming, but.Hee hee! Oh I'm so evil-I'm not telling you guys anything yet! You'll just have to find out next time I decide to update, which may not be for a while the way things are going. I'm so sorry.don't hurt me!!! *runs again from random objects thrown by readers* ~Linz~ 


	10. okay: laundry turned scouting trip

Disclaimer: just because I don't own Tamora Pierce's characters doesn't mean I can't use them in my own story. Don't own, don't sue. I DO own this storyline and Simone, but other than some lint in my back pockets, that's about it. Wait.I have five bucks!!! Woo hoo! I'm rich!  
  
I am so incredibly sorry I haven't updated in.*checks calendar*.oh good god, it's been almost a year. Hey, well now that school's out for the summer, hopefully I can update more often. ((I survived finals! I survived finals!)) I'm hoping to at least add a new chapter next week, but I really don't know how that's going to go.  
  
Once again, I profusely apologize for not having updated in so long. I'm amazed that I have so many loyal readers asking me to update. It's more than I ever really hoped for. Well, here's the next chapter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During the series of attacks made by the enemy, Alanna was kept busy with the healers tending to wounded and dying men. To keep her hair from bothering her-long hair isn't fun to deal with when your hands are bloody and it's hanging in your face-she cut it short like her brother's. Now it only came to the tops of her shoulders and didn't take as long to wash, but was still just long enough to tie back out of her face in a hurry.  
  
No one protested to it, like Simone would have back at the palace-she loved Alanna's long flaming locks-and even when she started wearing shirts and breeches all the time, no one in the camp did anything to stop her. They just accepted it because she came up with good excuses to back up her unladylike actions.and anyone who said anything about it got an immediate tongue-lashing. For her hair-easier to manage and it wouldn't get in her way when she was healing people. The truth of the matter was that she was just more comfortable in men's clothes, but it was much more practical in the given scenario. It was just easier to wear breeches because they were easier to wash and mend than dresses or skirts were, and it wouldn't take her long to dress when she was called to the healers' tent in an emergency. They bought it.  
  
The only problem she encountered was when she was accidentally mistaken for Thom, and Thom for her. When they stood together with backs facing the seer, they looked almost identical. Their hair was the same length, both wore plain shirts, breeches, and tunics, and both were slim. The only obvious difference was that Alanna still looked girlish, but from behind it all looked the same to most people. The only ones who could really tell them apart from behind were their close friends. And even then, Alex had a little trouble with it. So Alanna fixed that little problem by using purple thread on the hems of her clothes. The purple stood out and even when the twins' backs were turned, and Alanna could be picked out.  
  
One evening as the sun was setting, Alanna and Thom were walking down to the river's edge with Faithful, talking. Alanna needed to get water for laundry the next morning, and Thom had decided to keep her company. The three of them were walking through the trees when Faithful hissed and darted into the brush. Alanna followed suit, recognizing her pet's warning when she saw it, dragging Thom down with her. Faithful was mewing nervously, and Alanna only caught a few words of what he was saying.  
  
She turned to a very curious Thom, pressing her finger to her lips- signaling him to be quiet, then she whispered, "hush, don't move. There's something near the river that Faithful doesn't like. I think.no-wait," Faithful darted away and came back, hissing again, "Faithful says there's Tusaine men crossing the river in boats. They must be trying a sneak attack. Thom, we have to warn the camp! They'll be preparing for bed soon, and the sentries won't be able to see them until it's too late in this fog."  
  
"You must be joking, Faithful-your cat-told you this? Don't tell me he talks, because I know for a fact that cats don't talk.ok, shutting up." She was giving him a very pissed off look and he knew better than to argue with her when she was dead serious, "Ok, then. Let's go."  
  
"Wait!" whispered Alanna harshly, "I'm going to find out how many there are! You alert the sentries. I'll be right behind you. Go already!" Thom was shaking his head and was about to protest, but she had already gone. He growled under his breath and ran to the nearest sentry's post as fast as his legs would get him there. From that one, he went to the next, and the next, warning them to be ready for an attack. The alarm sounded, calling Tortall's men to arm themselves.  
  
Faithful stopped suddenly and Alanna almost tripped over him. Muttering under her breath, she crouched down beside him and peeked through the leaves of the bush they were hiding behind. There was a small boat full of men unloading its passengers on the bank of the river. Faithful shot out of the brush, hissing evilly at the intruders. One man, unnerved by the cat, brought his bow up and cursed loudly. Alanna gasped. He's going to shoot Faithful! He was about to shoot when Faithful darted away and another man grabbed the arrow.  
  
"Shut up, man! Do ya want the whole damn camp to know we're 'ere? Be quiet! We 'ave to wait until everyone else unloads before we attack, you get me? Don't waste yer arrows on stupid animals." Hissed the man who seemed to be in charge. "We still 'ave some time left. Our men'll cut off this group from the main camp and then you can waste all the arrows you want." Alanna growled. She recognized this man as one of the men from camp. He was known as Jem Tanner. Traitor! Her mind screamed.  
  
He was soo close.she could almost reach out and touch the bastard. She started reaching for a dagger that wasn't there when Faithful bit her arm and stopped her. she knew it was time to go. Giving up any thoughts about killing Jem right then and there, (rather reluctantly I might add) she silently followed the cat into the shadows.  
  
Once out of the enemy's earshot, Alanna broke into a dead run. When she reached camp, tired and sweaty, she ran straight to Jon's tent and told him what happened.  
  
".they're going to split our two camps down the middle and attack. We need to-" she was leaning on his desk for support as she spoke, pausing frequently to gasp for breath. The she told him the numbers she was expecting. He nodded seriously, and picked up a spelled hand mirror lying on top of his desk.  
  
"Relax, Thom's already given us the warning-we're preparing to go right now. I have to send to father, though, and Roger. They need to know what the enemy is planning."  
  
He spoke into the mirror quickly, and Alanna thought she recognized the king's voice coming from the mirror, but she was so exhausted she couldn't tell. A speech spell, she thought, probably vision-spelled too. There's no way Roald would want to be out of contact with his son-especially because it's his first war.  
  
Finally Jon put the mirror down and Thom came in to help him put his armor on. Jon looked up worriedly at Alanna, "You should rest; you're exhausted."  
  
"I'll be fine. Do you two need any help?"  
  
"No, we've got things under control. Just take a break." Replied Thom. Then he added confidently, "We'll wrap this up in no time."  
  
"Ok" Alanna left Jon's tent and walked slowly back to her own. She fell into her cot and stared at the ceiling, willing her energy to come back, but instead finding herself nodding off. How can I be tired at a time like this??? She wondered. Faithful curled up by the door and kept look out, just in case.  
  
When Alanna woke up, Faithful was nowhere to be seen. She got up and peeked out the flap of the tent. One of Baird's assistants was heading towards her tent, so she went out to meet him. The injured were being brought back to camp and all healers were needed right away. Alanna sighed and followed the assistant. There are always people that need to be tended to, she thought, but at least it keeps me busy.  
  
In the healer's tent, Alanna accepted her healer's bag and went to work on the first patient she came to. For the remainder of the night she bandaged, stitched, and used her Gift to heal the wounded soldiers. The sky was lightening by the time she came to the last cot and she was tired. When she looked at the face in the last bed, she gasped.  
  
"Thom????"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ =^_^= ohh hoo hoo! Why is Thom in there??? Is he gonna make it??? I'm sorry this was so short, but I need to start building my plot sequence. As far as I can tell, this story is going nowhere at the moment. Time to add some twists. Well, until next chapter,  
  
Ciao!  
  
~Linz~ 


	11. the old switcheroo

Author's Note: thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I only noticed it now, but I have over one hundred reviews! I'm so happy!!! Thank you, everyone, so very, very much! so Thom's stuck in the hospital tent, is he? Poor guy…I really do feel sorry for him, out of the heat of battle like this and everything…*smirks* I know it must be killing him to not be able to slice people in half…but oh well! I will refrain from detaining you any longer. (Is confusing self with last sentence) Continue on…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my God! Thom, what happened to you? I thought I told you to be careful! I ought to kill you myself!" screamed Alanna. Thom smiled weakly up at her,  
  
"Hey, I'll be fine. Just fix this blasted thing so I can get some sleep. I've been up all night waiting for something to kill the pain, after all. And I promised I wouldn't get myself killed-I never said anything about being careful."  
  
She smiled. Her brother still had his sense of humor-he couldn't be hurt too badly, then. "So what happened?" asked Alanna as she began to clean the wound on his right arm.  
  
"You were right, they were crossing the river by boat. Our sentries kept a close eye on things after we warned them and they sounded the alarm. Our soldiers were ready for the call, though, so we caught them before they made it too close to camp. One sentry was killed, and two more were wounded along with all those poor saps that ended up in here." He smiled, "We won, though."  
  
"I meant what happened to you? I was under the impression that you were using your Gift as a shield. How'd you get slashed like this?" she pulled out a clean needle and some thread and Thom grimaced at the sight of it- he'd never liked needles.  
  
"That's the strange part. I think Dusty threw me, got spooked or something, because all I remember was landing on the ground and losing my concentration. Before I know it some bone-headed moron thinks he's going to be the one to kill the prince and forgets all about me. We fought, he died in a ball of purple smoke, and I got this." He gestured to his arm, "Poor Dusty got a slash too, but he's being taken care of right now. Do you really have to do that? You know how much I hate needles."  
  
"Don't be silly-you won't be awake when I sew it up anyway-and yes, I have to. It's too deep to just use bandages alone."  
  
"Oh, fine. You're the healer. As long as you're sure it won't interfere with my dreams."  
  
"Whatever. Now go to sleep so I can do what I have to." She reached out and touched Thom's head with her hand, sending her Gift through him to help him sleep. Then she proceeded to stitch the wound and apply medicine before wrapping the arm in bandages. She was exhausted by the time she was finished-she'd used too much of her gift for one day. She stood up, ears roaring, and fell backwards. Someone caught her.  
  
"What are you still doing here, Lady Alanna? I thought I sent you away hours ago." It was Baird. "You don't have the training to go on THIS long."  
  
"But…and then my brother…" she protested.  
  
"Go to bed. We all need our strength. There's sure to be more fighting today, but you need the time off. Your Gift is too low right now to be of much use, anyway."  
  
"But-" he pushed her out of the tent before she could get the rest of her complaint out. She trudged wearily towards Moon. She would have to ride back to her tent and she was nowhere near up to it. She tripped over a rock and landed on her hands and knees. She groaned. Not only am I tired, she thought, but I'm in no condition to ride, and now I've got skinned knees! Damn it all!  
  
She pushed herself up from the ground and leaned against Moon for support- she was dizzy. Goddess, I'm tired! "Common, girl. I think we should go." She managed to saddle Moon, but she couldn't get herself into the saddle. She just didn't have the strength left.  
  
Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she whirled around, only succeeding in making herself lightheaded and dizzy again. Jonathan caught her and held her steady.  
  
"Oh, 'low Jon." She yawned. Moon lipped at her sleeve.  
  
"I was just visiting Thom. Geez, how long have you been in there? You shouldn't be riding," said Jon, steering her towards Darkness and leading Moon by the reins.  
  
"Um…the wounded were brought into the healers' tent earlier this evening…Baird sent for me."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you've been in the healers' tent all night? Must you always be pushing limits? First with the hair and the clothes, well I didn't mind those-none of your friends do-but now don't go using up all of your Gift. It's just not common sense-you'll kill yourself that way. Mithros, you're dead on your feet!"  
  
"Am…*Alanna stifles a yawn*…not."  
  
"Stop being stubborn. You need to sleep."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. I'm taking you back to camp and you are going to sleep." With that, he swung her up onto Darkness' back and settled himself behind her, keeping her in the saddle by putting an arm around her waist. She protested,  
  
"I can ride by myself, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, maybe if you weren't so drained, but you're too tired to do that right now. You don't have a choice."  
  
She sighed, "I hate it when you're right," and leaned back against him.  
  
"I love it when I am."  
  
"Prick," she muttered lazily. Realizing she'd said that out loud, she crossed her fingers in hope Jon hadn't heard, but she could hear him chuckling behind her and knew he had. He didn't seem to mind, so she relaxed again. The last thing she wanted to do was upset one of the few friends she had in this nuthouse. No, not nuthouse, she thought-circus. They were definitely running a circus.  
  
Alanna dozed on the way back, and Darkness ignored the extra weight. When they'd come at last to their circle of tents, Jonathan dismounted, plucked Alanna from the horse's back and carried her off to her own tent. Pushing back the tent flap, he entered the tent, being careful not to step on Faithful as he rubbed on his legs. He removed her boots and tucked her into bed. She was asleep the second her head touched the pillow. He watched her a moment, and then surprised himself by kissing her gently on the forehead. He held his breath, but she didn't stir. Faithful leaped onto the bed to settled himself near her face. She snuggled close to the cat, falling into a deeper sleep. Jon scratched Faithful's ears for a minute, then left the tent to tend to their horses.  
  
The next day, Thom was out of the 'hospital' and trying to do his usual chores. Well, he was trying. Alanna did most of his things for him when she could, since his arm was causing him so much pain. That worried Alanna. He shouldn't be in this much pain, she thought, not after I fixed his wound. Maybe all he needs now is some time off. He really looks like he needs a break.  
  
"Thom, are you all right?"  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"Your arm. You need some time off, Thom. You're trying to do too much. You don't really think you can go into battle like that, do you?"  
  
"Of course not, but we need everyone we can get." He growled as his sister 'hmphed' at him. "I can still use my Gift! Someone has to protect the prince, and it has to be me." he retorted.  
  
"Or-!" Alanna suddenly got a very wild and crazy idea. Like the one that had popped into her head the day she was supposed to leave Trebond and go to the City of the Gods. I could take Thom's place in the next battle! She got that excited look in her eye and Thom's own purple ones opened wide in surprise. He knew that look all too well.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! Remember what happened the last time? Father nearly beheaded us both on the spot for trying it!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No! I am NOT going to let you go out there and get yourself killed! And if anyone finds out…"  
  
"Then no one will find out." She replied stubbornly. "Thom, we look too much alike for anyone to figure out what's going on. If I don't take off the helmet, then no one will know!"  
  
"But, you don't have a horse! Dusty's injured!" he protested, looking for any excuse he could find.  
  
Alanna frowned at him, "You ignorant little imp! Haven't you ever wondered why I spent so much on Moon? She's a trained warhorse, Thom!"  
  
Thom was dumbfounded. "You didn't."  
  
"I did. I knew something like this would happen eventually."  
  
"You've been planning this the whole time! The whole time you've been here, you were just trying to find and excuse to go out there and fight! That's it! There's no way I'm letting you go out there! You don't know how hard it is out in the thick of the fighting, you don't have the training to fight the enemy's knights! You-"  
  
"-will be fine. I'm a natural with a sword, AND I've been training with Jonathan, or haven't you cared to notice that we disappear every afternoon? And he's been teaching me tactics, dolt! If I can handle myself against Jon, I can handle myself against those Tusaine bastards. He IS the crown prince after all, he HAS had the best training available in the kingdom."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. Now come on. I want to make sure your equipment fits."  
  
"I'm not pretending to be you! There's no way I'll dress like a girl, what with all the men in camp falling for y-" he stopped. Alanna whirled around, shocked.  
  
"What was that?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Nothing." He pressed his lips together in a firm line. He wasn't happy and he wanted her to know. "If you really want to go out there and kill yourself, go right ahead. See if I care that my twin gets killed."  
  
"Relax Thom. The old switcheroo won't fail this time. Trust me-no one will find out. And when we get back, we'll switch places again, and no one will be the wiser. I'll have had my little battle, and you will have had extra time to heal and read that sorcery book I brought for you." she tried her most persuasive tone of voice on him, and was truly amazed at how well it seemed to work.  
  
"All right all ready! But this had better not turn out the way it did the last time. His Majesty was lenient, letting you come here in the first place, but I doubt he'll be so lenient if he finds out you impersonated a soldier." Alanna shook her head. Thom had always been the more cautious of the two, but she was the one with the real power. When she was really set for or against something, people had no choice but to listen. It was like this with Thom now. He bowed his head in grudging submission, and sulked to his tent, Alanna following happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arg…this chappie didn't come off quite the way I wanted it to, but it'll have to do for now. I hope that once I finish the story-which won't be for a while now, I can assure you-I can rewrite it and repost. This is all assuming, of course, that I even HAVE the time to spare for it later on. I don't think this story will be finished this summer, but I am doing my very best, I promise. I want to thank you all, again, my wonderfully faithful readers, for bearing with this story and it's author…who is at the moment feeling very brain-dead. Any and all suggestions you could offer for the future course of this story would be great, seeing as I made the mistake of posting before I had the story completed. Arg again…I need some caffeine pills. I feel much too calm just now. I do my best work when I'm hyper and awake…*goes in search of the little white bottle* ~Linz~ 


End file.
